Heidi Morrison (TV Series)
Heidi Morrison is a survivor of the outbreak in AGN's What We Become. She was a member of Yen's group before joining the Mall survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Hobart, Australia Heidi grew up in Hobart, Australia, before moving to the U.S. as a young adult. Post-Apocalypse Valley Station, Kentucky Season 2 "Elergy" Heidi accompanied Yen and Killian to Arvio's trade caravan, chatting to Clint while Yen organised her work for Arvio. Heidi decided not to get involved, ultimately being shocked when Yen revealed that both Clint and Killian had died. "Levicticus" Heidi and Yen discussed Killian's death and their ambitions as a group. Heidi later took Theo and Ryan out to steal gas from the Mall, teaching Ryan how to drive properly in the meantime. "Prey" Heidi was the first one to answer Ezekiel's call for help to capture the alcoholic living at the church. Miles and Kaz quickly arrived, too, at which point Heidi was warned off. She waited in the trees as Miles shoot Ezekiel, before entering the church herself and discussing the situation with Miles and the man. "Better Angels" Heidi and Yen followed the Lazarines' call for salvation, watching them tie a man up to infect him. Watching Anderson Parker seemingly fall for their cause, Heidi and Yen held him at gunpoint at the mall's gates until Miles and Don returned. Upon returning home, Yen got involved in a dispute with Theo and Ryan, which caused them to leave. Heidi watched as the youths left for their own journey. Heidi, Yen and Scott were forced to flee from the farm after the Lazarines set fire to it. "Infected" Heidi and Yen followed another call from the Lazarines. They are then selected from the crowd to hold a woman down for her to get bitten. The Lazarines then discovered that the Mall infiltrated their ranks, leading them to round up Heidi, Yen, Chelsea and the Mall survivors to take them to their camp. At the camp, Heidi watched on in horror as Yen's family were fed to a quarry of infected, before Anderson pushed Yen in. Faced with the decision of voting for someone else to go into the quarry, Heidi tried to stop the group from choosing Chelsea, but was ultimately unsuccessful in doing so. Consumed with rage, upon returning to the valley Heidi attacked Anderson, but was restrained by Miles and Scott. Scott and Heidi then went onto join the mall survivors in order to help fight the Lazarines. "The Moth" Heidi was part of the mall effort that attacked a group of Lazarines. "What We Became" Before the mall was attacked by the Lazarines, Heidi put Yen's name on the memorial board and shared a small conversation with Miles, putting any grudges at rest. She then joined the rest of the group in defending the mall, before joining them in sieging the Lazarines' compound. Heidi cut the fence and snuck into the compound before getting involved in the fight. With only a few other survivors, she fled the valley by boat. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of zombies. * Five Lazarines. Relationships Yen-Khae Lange Yen was Heidi's closest friend throughout Season 2. Killian O'Rourke Heidi and Killian shared a small bond. Theodore Wellesley Heidi was both hurt and surprised when Theo chose to leave Yen's group. Ryan Parker Heidi grew to care a lot for Ryan and was disappointed when she decided to leave with Theo. Scott Munson Heidi and Scott only grew close after Yen's death, when they decided to join the Mall for their own survival. Miles Krueger Heidi shared a difficult relationship with Miles, not trusting him as an ally when she was living on the farm. However, Heidi ultimately grew to respect Miles after working with him to take down the Lazarines. Anderson Parker Heidi held a strong grudge against Anderson, struggling to accept that he killed Yen. Appearances Season 2 Heidi's hair is neatly kept out of her face, exposing her icy blue eyes and fair complexion. She is of a small build. Trivia * She is the first Austalian character in the series.